The Adventures of Marth and Ness
by Marth and Ness
Summary: The Smash Brothers disappeared...except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.
1. Introduction

**The Adventures of Ness and Marth**  
  
The Smash Brothers disappeared... except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.  
  
Action! Suspense! Mystery! Co-Fic!  
  
SSBM belongs to Nintendo.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Introduction... Act I~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
It was the usual, normal day for I... a Japanese swordsman, as my personality mask makes me be, but truly I can be a master at using any weapon—even my fists—if I put my mind to it.  
  
So, I was in the little dorm room I shared with Roy, listening to my music way too loud as I usually do. Roy usually complains about this... I'm still waiting for the door to burst open and for Roy to come in and give me headphones.  
  
But... it's been thirty minutes since I've put in the CD... and still no complaint. Something fishy is going on... either Roy is watching _Monty Python's Flying Circus_ with Mewtwo, someone called him to fight, or he is playing video games...  
  
But, this is usually the time he is in our dorm!  
  
So, I opened my door and checked everywhere, even the closets... nothing! But... why is the Sword of Seals here? Roy never leaves it behind...  
  
Something is REALLY fishy here...  
  
While I was looking for Roy, I opened my closet... and the first thing I noticed was that there were no tunics, no semi-tight pants, no strange looking boots, and no capes... no tiaras either. All that remained of those clothes was a pile of ashes on the floor... all that was left was an Imperial Convention t-shirt, a pair of baggy black jeans, and a tattered dark grey trenchcoat, not forgetting a pair of black army boots. My usual armour miraculously survived the burning.  
  
Looks like these are the clothes of the day, I thought... At least my armour is safe.  
  
I changed my current clothes for the ones in the closet, took Falchion and the Sword of Seals, and exited the dorm room. My job was to look for Roy... but first, I'll go to the vending room and get a cup of coffee.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Introduction... Act II~**  
(Ness's point of view)  
  
Today was gonna be a great day. It was a clear, sunny morning... which means I finally get to play baseball with my friends! I couldn't wait... Winter seemed to last forever, and Spring has finally arrived!  
  
I've been practicing my hitting skills in the Training Centre with Dr. Mario. He pitched pills at me, and I hit them. I have a pretty good batting accuracy now, thanks to Dr. Mario's help! I have to send that thank you note I wrote to him soon... anyways, back to the point at hand.  
  
I grabbed my baseball bat, my lucky baseball glove, and my baseball. I threw them into my backpack and closed and locked the door to my apartment. I ran down the hall—the sooner I got to the courtyard, the sooner I could play baseball!  
  
I got to the courtyard... but, where was everyone? Maybe I got to the courtyard a bit early...  
  
My watch said 12:30 PM. That was the time we were supposed to meet... and usually, they're on time! Especially Young Link and Kirby, they're usually here before I...  
  
12:35 PM. Still, no one is here! Geez... maybe Ganondorf fiddled with the alarm system again... nah. My alarm rang on time... maybe they're still eating lunch. I'll wait a bit longer.  
  
12:40 PM. No one is here... maybe they are playing a prank on me... maybe they really DO hate me... I've never done anything to them! What have I done? Is it just my existence that makes people hate me? I guess so...  
  
Maybe I should search for them... I picked up my backpack and went inside.  
  
The SSBM Common Room, which is usually bustling with activity during this day, was empty! Why haven't I noticed before? Where could everyone be? It's not anyone's birthday, I don't think...  
  
I noticed Marth walking down the hall with a cup of coffee... and what was with his clothes?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Introduction... Act III~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
That coffee machine need repairs... after kicking it about twenty times, it finally worked. As I walked down the hall, I noticed it was rather empty... what was going on? The only person I saw was Ness, who looked rather worried.  
  
This place is quiet... Ness said. There's no one here... maybe they're playing a prank on me...  
  
I doubt it. Roy is also missing, and he complains about me playing my music too loud usually... he hasn't complained, I said. He even left the Sword of Seals behind, and he takes it with him usually.  
  
Ness thought for a moment, then said, He's gone... I haven't seen a person all day other than you... what could've happened?  
  
Just then, someone ran down the hall. As she got closer, we noticed it was Zelda, white with fear and in panic at the same time... not a good mix of emotions, if you ask me.  
  
I don't know what to do... Link... he... everyone is—  
  
A magical force of sorts surrounded Zelda as she began to speak the final words. Her figure turned into mist and merely faded away from existence... she was gone!  
  
I think that's what happened to the others... Ness said.  
  
I don't doubt it at all... I said.  
  
Ness looked around. What do we do...?  
  
I thought for a second, and remembered there was a video/audio security camera installed in this very room! It was caught on tape... if there's one place we look, that's where we look first.  
  
To the security room!  
  
Ness followed me as I ran up the main stairs, and into a small room in the attic. I picked the lock on the door, and entered...  
  
Sure enough, Luigi was on duty here... and he had also disappeared. all that was left of him was a green cap, a bowl of half-eaten pasta, and a glass of beer. At least the security systems were still working.  
  
I activated Camera 13, the camera that was in the SSBM Common Room... sure enough, it showed the other Smash Brothers disappearing the same way Zelda did. But, when I put it on slow motion, I could see the glowing figure of someone that did not fit in...  
  
Hey... he looks familiar! Ness commented.  
  
I turned on the audio... I heard a dark voice that came from the figure that did not fit in...  
  
If thou shalt wish to see thy friends again, cometh to my lair. it said...  
  
Familiar voice, also, I said.  
  
So... to the car? Ness asked.  
  
To the car! Our time might be limited, so we might as well take advantage of all the time we have.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~The Author's Place To Rant~**  
(you may skip this part... it is recommended that you do)  
  
The Kefka Fanatic (the author, TKF for short): Well, there's the first chapter.  
  
Marth: *blinks*  
  
TKF: Enjoying your coffee, Marth?  
  
Marth: *nods*  
  
TKF: Good. Well... anyways, it was quite difficult to not swear in anything I write... especially with muses like mine... *glares at Kefka*  
  
Kefka: What did I do?  
  
TKF: Nothing... at the moment, correct?  
  
Kefka: I plan to destroy the world again...  
  
TKF: You do that, I'll write my part of the co-fic. The next chapter will be done by BlueMage15, with the help of Ness, mainly. So... I'm done ranting.


	2. Chapter I

****

The Adventures of Ness and Marth

The Smash Brothers disappeared…except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.

Action! Suspense! Mystery! Co-Fic!

SSBM belongs to Nintendo.

****

----------------------------------------------------------

~ Chapter I…Act I ~ (Ness' point of view)

That guy, the one who did this to the Smash Brothers sure wasn't making it easy on us either. Marth and I had to kick the darn car about a hundred times to get it working. Then he fiddled with the controls and we almost swerved off the road.

That figure. What does he want with us? He went after Marth and me before, but I wonder why. He never really bothered the other Smashers and this is just him after us again.

I looked over at Marth and he didn't look so cool either. I don't blame him. Zelda's disappearance, that's something I'll never forget. Normally, I'd suspect Bowser or Ganondorf for something like this, being the baddies of the group, but seeing they're gone too and it wasn't them on the tape, looks like they're out of the picture.

"Why do you think he went after the Smash Brothers and left us alone?" I asked him. "What's so special about us that he'd go after us all the time?"

"I don't know." Marth said, "Hey, we're almost there. Let's pick up the speed!"

Marth drove much faster and…whoa…I was so dizzy once that was over! I felt like throwing up! Hey…since when does a Japanese swordsman know how to drive? What was important was that we were in front of his lair, an old, haunted mansion.

"So, this is it." Marth said, "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------

****

~ Chapter I…Act II ~ (Marth's point of view)

Ness and I walked up the steps to the mansion. I kicked down the door and we ran inside. I almost tripped on my jeans when I stepped inside. Darn baggy pants, I can never get used to regular clothes. Man, this is a pain. I kind of look like Seto Kaiba wearing a gray trench coat, a T-shirt, and baggy pants.

"Hey Marth, hurry up!" Ness yelled at me.

"Sorry, these clothes are too uncomfortable!" I yelled back.

Ness just shrugged and ran off in front of me. About two minutes later, I heard him yelling out my name. I ran into where I heard him yell. At first I didn't see him, but I saw that there was a hole in the ground and Ness was holding on. I pulled him up and he crawled away from the hole.

"Look what I found down there." He said and handed me my old clothes.

"Great!" I said as I walked out, "Where'd you find them?"

"Down there, in the crack." Ness said. He waited for me to come back. "Can you guess what I also found down there?" Ness asked me.

"Just tell me." I said, exasperated.

"All right. I found a cave that leads to a volcanic area. But when I leaned in the crack for a better look, I fell in, and I would have fallen in the lava if I had let go, so that's why I yelled for you." He said.

"Hmm." I looked down. A volcanic area. A place Roy wouldn't mind being in. "Ness, can you lower me down there with something? I'm going to check it out."

"All right." Ness said.

Ness grabbed his baseball bat and yo-yo. He looped the yo-yo string on the handle part of the baseball bat. He gave me the bat part and I jumped down, holding onto the bat. But just when I went down about a foot and a halfway down, the yo-yo string snapped and I fell down in the crack.

"Marth! Are you all right?" Ness yelled.

"Fine. I'm fine! My back really hurts, but I'll live. But I can't get back up there!" I yelled back.

"I'll go around and see if there's a way down there! Stairs or something!" he yelled and ran off.

I hope he finds something fast. I can't stand this heat. Maybe I should help him look for a staircase or something.

----------------------------------------------------------

****

~ Chapter I…Act III ~ (Ness' point of view)

Was I crazy or something? Stairs? In a creepy place like this? I doubt it. He can fly. Something that Marth and I can't do. What would he need stairs for? But still, I can't just give up like that. But if I know Marth, he's probably gone to find a staircase or one of the Smashers.

I feel as if I've been walking forever in this maze. I'm so tired! I don't know what to do…what's that? There's a weird sound coming from behind those walls. I'm going to check it out.

Oh no, it can't be…it's Ukime, his first lieutenant. I've had problems with Ukime before, and I was sure she wouldn't be any easier. But that won't stop me!

"Ukime! I know you're in here somewhere, so come on out!" I yelled.

Ukime just laughed in that stupid voice I hate. She may be able to attract a lot of males, but she's pure evil. She's stupid.

"So, you want to challenge me, huh?" I said.

"You bet! You'll never see your friends or Marth again!" Ukime shouted.

Oh that is so false. I mean, when's she going to learn that I'll never fall to those kind of threats?

"Whatever." I said, "PK Flash!"

Ukime got into a counterattack pose, but that was what I wanted her to do. I got my PK Flash charged up fully, and directed it towards her. It exploded, but Ukime directed it upwards with her Counterattack. I hit it with my baseball bat just as it exploded. It went up to the ceiling, directly above Ukime. The ceiling fell on her. I knew she wasn't finished, but she'd stay out of my way for a while.

"Looks like those batting practices did come in handy, eh?" I said.

Ukime just groaned from under the ceiling boards. I laughed at her and ran out.

----------------------------------------------------------

****

~ Chapter I…Act IV ~ (Marth's point of view)

It's just too hot in here! I really can't handle this heat. At least I have my regular clothes back, so I can handle the heat much better then I could if I was wearing the clothes I found in the closet.

"Man, it's so dreary in here." I said. "And hot. I wish I could find someone in here."

I managed to find a passageway that got me away from the heat, but it was just making me more lost. I don't care however.

Hey…why do I have a weird feeling that someone's following me? I turned around…and no one's there! It's just so weird. I must be hallucinating. Maybe the heat is getting to me. Anyway, I really should stop moving around. Ness should be able to find me, hopefully.

Hey, what was that? Sounded like a scream, but familiar. It sounded like one of the Smashers. In fact, it sounded a lot like Roy! If I follow his voice, then maybe I can find him and hopefully, some of the other Smashers.

"Hold on guys! I'm coming!" I yelled and ran towards the direction the voice was coming from.

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Author's Comments and Random Notes

*you don't have to read this, unless you want to get in my head*

BlueMage15: I wonder how that turned out.

Ness: It was okay, but you separated us and we didn't get to fight anyone! It was kind of lame.

BlueMage15: Shut up. The Kefka Fanatic should make everything better. So anyway, I don't have problem with not swearing (you guys should know that, I don't swear in my fics), but Bakura here was driving me to madness.

Bakura: *chews on an apple slice* What?

BlueMage15: That crunching gets awfully annoying when someone's trying to write!

Bakura: Sorry. *puts the whole slice in his mouth and swallows*

BlueMage15: Thank you.

Ness: So anyway, The Kefka Fanatic, Kefka (probably) and of course, Marth are writing the next chapter. I hope we get back together.


	3. Chapter II

**The Adventures of Ness and Marth**  
  
The Smash Brothers disappeared... except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.  
  
Action! Suspense! Mystery! Co-Fic!  
  
SSBM belongs to Nintendo.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter II... Act I~**  
(Marth's point of view..._sarcasm alert matched with gory descriptions... read at own risk_)  
  
Well... I am now stuck between a rock ceiling, a rock floor, and a bubbling pool of molten lava... how fun. The agonizing screams of pain and anguish made it even more fun... yippee.  
  
At least my cape had an almost-invisible ceramic lining that would help deflect extreme heat... I could survive for a few minutes more as I traced the path of the screams...   
  
As I neared the source of the screams, they got louder, they were filled with more pain... they were shaken as if they were filled with fear. I understood that this was very serious. I ran faster that I usually could so I could save the victim before it was too late.  
  
"Nothing can beat the music of hundreds of voices screaming in unison!" Kefka might say... but, I'm no Kefka. I panic when I hear voices of those I don't hate screaming in pain. I finally reached the source of the screams, only to find...  
  
...Roy... with a behemoth.  
  
It looks as if the behemoth was about to devour Roy... its bulk towered over me... its many muscles that represented its power could be seen... it's claws were caked in the old blood of its victims of long ago... its devilish eyes burned with the fires of hatred and rage... its teeth glistened in the light as they were closed in a grin that only Lucifer could love...  
  
I drew my sword, Falchion. The behemoth noticed this, however, and charged towards me. I was too fast for it... I slashed its side, breaking through its semi-scaly skin, causing it to bleed...  
  
It seemed to be surprised that I could damage it... I quickly began to charge my blade as it ran towards me, fury glowing in its eyes... as soon as it almost slashed me, I slashed it with my fully charged blade, sending it reeling... it landed into the lava. It screamed a high-pitched scream of agony as it burned in the lava.  
  
Roy was ok... he had a few deep cuts in his arm which I could repair easily with a cure spell of sorts. He didn't speak, neither did I... I just handed him the Sword of Seals and we were on our way.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter II... Act II~**  
(Ness's point of view)  
  
I had to continue what I was doing before Ukime rudely interrupted... and that was to find a stairway. I looked around for one, and just then, I noticed four cages in the wall with very familiar people in them... Young Link, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers... and I could sense the fear they felt...  
  
I heard a rattling behind me... soon enough, Ukime stood before me, **pissed**... and when I say pissed, I mean really, **really** pissed. You can see it in her face... red with anger. Fire in her eyes, her knuckles were white because she held her hands in tight fists.  
  
"You can never win, loser... I'LL BEAT YOU!" she screamed.  
  
"Talk is cheap... let's see you try," I calmly said.  
  
She charges towards me, resembling an angry bull if she were not human... I merely dodged, and she ran into the wall. What an idiot...  
  
"ARGH!!!" She became even more pissed. She charged towards me again... but this time, I tripped her. She fell face-first onto the ground. I just had to laugh... boy, is she ever an easy opponent when she is angry.  
  
Then, she started her wave of magical attacks... but, since she was so angry, she missed every time she tried to aim at me. One Ice spell almost hit me, but I carefully dodged it, and it hit the wall.  
  
"PK Thunder!" I shouted as I sent the bolt of thunder after her. The bolt of thunder hit its target (Ukime's butt)... but that just made her angrier. Seems like I have to trap her somewhere to stop her...  
  
Seems like one of her Bolt spells triggered a trap... a cage fell from the ceiling and trapped Ukime within it. Like a raging bull, she tried to pry her way through the titanium bars... but it was no use.  
  
Using my psy powers, I pried the locks to the cages that contained Young Link, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers open, and I set them free.  
  
"What is this place? We were waiting for you to come out to the courtyard, Ness, then this man appeared," Young Link said.  
  
"Thank you for saving us," Nana said.  
  
"It's not safe here," Kirby pointed out as he was creating a warp star. "Young Link, Ice Climbers, climb on to this Warp Star with me... we gotta go back to the SSBM Headquarters!  
  
"Got it," Popo said.  
  
Young Link, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers climbed on to the warp star, and warped away. Now, my main priority was to find Marth...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter II... Act III~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
The heat of this cavern was becoming unbearable... I tried my best to find my way out, and Roy followed closely behind me. We have been in here for what seemed like hours, the heat made it seem longer, but there was no exit in sight...  
  
"This cavern seems to be quite solid, Marth... and, it's hot..." Roy said as he searched the walls for some sort of secret passage.  
  
"We need to keep trying," I calmly said... but, how could I act so calm when I was close to panicking inside?  
  
Roy kept searching... I decided to help, even though I was not at all an expert at this, I got out the device I made in my free time that was similar to the Lens of Truth and I tried to help. It seems that we have searched every little corner of this cavern... wait, what about the cell that Roy was trapped in?  
  
"Roy, did we check the cell you were trapped in yet?" I asked.  
  
"I guess not... hold on a sec." Roy ran over to the cell, and checked the walls. "Marth, I found something..."  
  
I used the device I made on the wall... it was a secret passage, but it was a puzzle as well, a puzzle that I did not know the answer to, nor have I seen it before. But, Roy knew about it...  
  
"This is the Red Door Puzzle," he said.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter II... Act IV~**  
(Ness's point of view)  
  
I opened the door at the end of the corridor, and it led to another corridor, and the next door led to another corridor... these corridors are driving me nuts! It's a big maze, here to drive me utterly mad... I can't allow that!  
  
I used my ESP to study my surroundings... it looks like that door I was going through led through the same corridor, and I was going in circles. I tested that theory by going back through the door instead of forward... and yes, I did end up in the same room where I battled Ukime.  
  
How was I going to correct this? I looked near the door, and by it was a small, but familiar puzzle... the Red Door puzzle.  
  
"Crap," I thought... "This is going to take a while..."  
  
Strangely, I noticed that some of the pieces were moving on their own... I moved some pieces into place also, remembering what the Red Door looked like so I could complete the puzzle. Eventually, I completed the puzzle, and the door opened for me... it didn't lead to a corridor this time, it led to stairs!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter II... Act V~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
I noticed that the puzzle was solving itself... strange puzzle, puzzles don't normally do that... unless either this puzzle is rigged or someone else is solving the puzzle. I just stood there and tried to solve what I can. When the puzzle was complete, and the Red Door was formed, the wall slid aside, leading to stairs.  
  
"This is our escape," I said.  
  
"Here, talk is useless. We should go instead of talk," said Roy as he began to climb the stairs. I nodded, and followed.  
  
These stairs were narrow, and cavelike... the railings were held up by stalagmites in the floor of this stairway, and it was like an oven... A door in front of us opened...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~The Author's Place To Rant~**  
(you may skip this part... it is recommended that you do)  
  
TKF: So, Kefka... did you enjoy writing that?  
  
Kefka: I liked the description of the Behemoth best...  
  
Roy: It was scary... I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a few days without an overdosage of sleeping pills...  
  
Marth: Meh... who needs sleep when this world can kill you while you sleep?  
  
Roy: Now you're scaring me, Marth...  
  
TKF: I wrote it while listening to some music by System of a Down.  
  
Kefka: Of course... you can never write a fic without heavy metal music these days...  
  
TKF: Not your problem, Kefka. Anyways, what's behind the door? BlueMage15 and   
Ness will reveal that!


	4. Chapter III

****

The Adventures of Ness and Marth

The Smash Brothers disappeared…except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.

Action! Suspense! Mystery! Co-Fic!

SSBM belongs to Nintendo.

****

----------------------------------------------------------

~ Chapter III…Act I ~ (Ness' point of view)

I walked up the stairs, every three stairs creaking under me. I saw a door in front of me. I opened it slightly. I looked inside and saw none other then…

----------------------------------------------------------

****

~ Chapter III…Act II ~

(Marth's point of view)

Ness. Whew. I thought I actually had something to worry about. But something was wrong with Ness, as if he wasn't him. I was probably in that volcano for too long. Anyway, Ness turned around and started to walk away from us.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I found a secret staircase." He said, "Let's go."

"Okay." I said.

I wonder what good a secret staircase would do us. It would either lead us to danger or the other Smashers. Anyway, I don't really feel like arguing right now. I guess all I can do is depend on Ness to lead us into either a way out of here or to the Smashers. But for some reason, I get the weird feeling that this isn't Ness…

I have to laugh at myself sometimes. I mean, if this isn't Ness, who is it? An evil spirit who's just acting or pretending to be Ness? An illusion? A trick? I don't believe that. Not now at least.

"Roy, come on." I said.

"Okay." Roy said.

I thought I heard a snigger from Ness, but I could have been hearing things. I'm just going crazy.

"Oh, so you found Roy." He said, "I didn't find anyone yet, but I'm sure that someone's just out there." He said.

Why does that voice give me chills all of the sudden?

--------------------------------------------------

****

~ Chapter III…Act III (Ness' point of view)

Marth and Samus. It appears as if Samus and Marth have already been taking care of things. What a relief. I walked up to them.

"Hey Marth. I see you found Samus." I said.

Marth just grinned back at me. For some reason, his look seemed a little…evil? What was I thinking! I'm crazy. I must be hyperventilating.

"Hey Samus, why don't you get along?" I said.

"Sure. I need to visit my friends anyway." Samus said and took off.

Marth just looked at me. He looked behind him.

"Ness, I found a doorway that leads to the other Smashers. It's right over there. Just come with me." He said.

"How do you know it leads to the other Smashers?" I said suspiciously.

"I defeated this guy who was working for him." I said. "I got him to tell me where the other Smashers were." He said.

I really don't know what to believe. But do I have a choice other then to believe Marth? I guess not. So, I guess I have to go with him.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

We walked along the corridors. I don't see what was so special or where Marth was taking me. All I knew was that I had a hard time believing in Marth for some reason.

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter III…Act IV

(Marth's point of view)

Thump.

We all turned around as soon as we heard the noise. Behind us was a person who looked like Roy. He was severely beaten. He was breathing heavily and deeply, but he looked really angry. He pointed his sword at me.

"You got me fooled last time, but I'm ready this time!" he said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he yelled and swung his sword at Marth.

Roy and I closed their eyes and Ness just stood there. Just then, another sword intercepted the other swordsman's sword. He looked like me, but his outfit was white, black, and yellow.

"Cool it Rey. These aren't them." He said.

The one who looked like Roy, Rey, drew his sword back and turned his back on the others. "Fine."

"You have to pardon my friend." The one who looked like me said. "My name is Konki. My friend Rey doesn't have faith in anyone. He's very suspicious of everyone he meets."

"But what did he mean when he said I had him fooled?" I asked.

"Oh, someone who looked like you attacked him. But I know it wasn't you. Anyway, are you guys looking for someone?" Konki wanted to know.

"Yes, our friends, the other Smash Brothers." Roy and I said.

"Smash Brothers. Hmm. I know a place where we can do some research, so let's go." Konki said.

Roy, Konki, Rey, and I left the room. Ness just stood there. He appeared to be fuming in anger.

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter III…Act V

(Ness' point of view)

Marth and I continued walking. I was really tired, but Marth looked determined to get me into the room where the other Smashers were supposed to be. I'm not sure if Marth is even leading me down the right path. But then, I saw the other door open. I was shocked to see whom I saw.

"M-Marth?"

We stood there for a second, staring at each other. Just then, the person next to Marth, someone who looked like Roy let out a yell.

"You're the one who attacked me!" he yelled. "Die!"

He lunged at the Marth next to me. He slashed his sword and the Marth by my side just vanished.

"That means…" Marth looked at the Ness besides him. "He's a fake!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sennen Spirit: So, what's going to happen now and are Konki and Rey going to stay?

Bakura: I want to know what'll happen.

Ness: I want this fic to continue! I hope The Kefka Fanatic gets the rest of this up soon.

Bakura: Right!

Sennen Spirit: Samus, say your comments!

Samus: *not here*

Sennen Spirit: Samus?

Ness: I guess she really went with her friends when you told her to go with her friends.

Bakura: Anyone who read any of Arita, Defender of Opinions' stories, you'd know what he means.

Sennen Spirit: The next part is by The Kefka Fanatic and her muses! See ya!


	5. Chapter IV

**The Adventures of Ness and Marth**  
  
The Smash Brothers disappeared... except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.  
  
Action! Suspense! Mystery! Co-Fic!  
  
SSBM belongs to Nintendo.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter IV... Act I~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
I drew my sword, and looked at the Ness beside me... it was definitely a fake. I prepared to attack, and noticed that the clone wasn't attacking...  
  
I raised my sword and brought it down upon the clone Ness's head... and right when the blade of Falchion hit Ness, he dissipated and was no longer in existance.  
  
"Well... there will be no more confusion," I said, putting my sword away.  
  
Ness blinked, looked around, then said, "Marth... could you introduce these people to me?"  
  
I nodded. "The one that looks like me is Konki. The one that looks like Roy is Rey. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't know much about them."  
  
Roy looked around, then said, "Well... what's next?  
  
"The only thing we could do is move on," Konki said, pointing to an unopened door in front of our small party.  
  
"Let's go, then!" Ness said. "We haven't time to wait..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter IV... Act II~**  
(Ness's point of view)  
  
We moved on, through dark halls and cavernous rooms... it was a neverending walk, and I was quite tired. I wish I could sit down, but we have no time for resting.  
  
How could everyone walk so quickly? I did not know... my legs were hurting.  
  
But then, I heard a scream from the front of the line... even though it hurt my legs, I ran to the front and noticed that Rey was holding half of a black cape... Konki's cape.  
  
"He fell. Down this hole..." was all Rey said.  
  
I looked down the hole. It was dark... I could not see what lied beyond it. I tried to be as careful as possible so I don't fall in myself...  
  
Even with my powers of ESP on my side, I could not tell what was in that hole. But, we needed to save Konki... but, I'd have to worry about that llater, as I heard the sound of rattling chains behind me.  
  
I turned to find... Ganondorf. In a cage. He was struggling to relieve himself from the chains, but his struggles were in vain. I took my backpack off of my shoulders and dug in it for a paperclip or anything I could use to pick a lock...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter IV... Act III~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
First, a trap door opens under Konki. Rey tries to save Konki by grabbing his cape, but only getting a part of his cape in return... now, it's the sound of rattling chains. What's next, the Scarlett O' Hara Skeleton Woman?  
  
I found Ness digging in his backpack. I looked to the right of me, to find Ganondorf, in chains. Roy stepped forward, paperclip in hand. He picked at the lock of Ganondorf's cage, and released him.  
  
"..." Ganondorf didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to admit that he had to be rescued. So, instead of feeling the humiliation, he disappeared.  
  
"Remember that room Konki was talking about earlier? The control room? We should go to that room," Ness said, pointing ahead of him.  
  
"It's ahead..." Rey said.  
  
So, we all carefully avoided the hole in the floor and went ahead on our way... further into the darkness...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter IV... Act IV~**  
(Ness's point of view)  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking in these dark, cold walkways, we finally reached a door. My legs were numb... I couldn't feel them at all, but somehow I could move them...  
  
Rey typed a code in the nearby panel, and the door slid open to a brightly lit room with many computers.  
  
"This is the control room," Rey said.  
  
I looked around at the many marvels around me... computers flashed, the little lights of them flashing at set patterns that I could not decipher. The control monitors were covered in little white text ones and zeros... binary.  
  
Marth was also looking at his surroundings, but he wasn't wandering aimlessly around like I was. He was looking for something. He eventually found it, sat down in one of the plush chairs, and typed... I looked for one of those chairs, found it, and sat down...  
  
It was nice to sit down.  
  
I managed to roll the chair by Marth. Marth was typing quickly, looking through the databases of this huge computer before us. How he did it, I don't know... I guess I'll have to learn, but I'll learn later.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~Chapter IV... Act V~**  
(Marth's point of view)  
  
Looking through this database was harder than I thought. There was so much information that would be useful at other times, but not now... and everything was in binary, also, so that made everything all the more difficult.  
  
Roy walked over to where I was sitting...  
  
"Find anything yet, Marth?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet..." I replied, with a frustrated tone to my voice.  
  
"Ok," Roy said, walking back to the center of the room.  
  
I kept looking... we needed this information. I accidentally clicked on a file called "Maps", and I was surprised to find what I needed.  
  
"Hey... I found it!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**~The Author's Place To Rant~**  
(you may skip this part... it is recommended that you do)  
  
TKF: *cracks knuckles* I finally got to finish that chapter...  
  
Marth: We're all proud of you.  
  
TKF: It may be short, but it's substantial, I think...  
  
Kefka: Well, let's let BlueMage15 and her muses write the next chapter...


	6. Chapter V

****

The Adventures of Ness and Marth

The Smash Brothers disappeared…except for two: Ness and Marth. They must work as a team to find the others, and then destroy whoever caused the others to disappear.

Action! Suspense! Mystery! Co-Fic!

SSBM belongs to Nintendo.

----------------------------------------------------------

****

~ Chapter V…Act I ~

(Ness' point of view)

I lumbered over to see exactly what Marth had found. Just then, I stepped on a loose board and the floor crumbled underneath me.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

Marth, Roy, and Ruy all ran over, but I had already fallen all the way down in the hole.

"Ow…" I said and rubbed my back.

I hopped up and looked around. It was musty. I almost sneezed. Just then, I heard the clang of a sword and pitiful shrieking.

I wonder who that could be…

****

~ Chapter V…Act II ~ (Marth's point of view)

And that made another person…gone.

I wonder what happened to Konki. I hope he's all right. But now Ness is gone too! I don't like this anymore…

"Marth, what are we going to do?" asked Roy.

"Follow me." I instructed. "I'll print this out and follow me."

I saw that Rey had already left. He still doesn't have faith in us. This kid is impossible! What does it take to win his faith?

"Stairs…here." He said.

I saw nothing. I wonder if he's the one who's trying to trick us or if he really is the enemy and if he'' trying to get rid of us. Maybe he's trying to find Ness and Konki by himself. I was about to ask Rey what he meant when Rey reached for some levers and a staircase dropped down. At this, Roy and I jumped. Maybe he wasn't so impossible after all. Yes, with a few more problems between us solved out, we can completely win Rey's faith.

"Come on." I said and we were off again.

Wait, what's that rustling sound behind me? I don't know, I must be hearing things again. Or it could be Junan, or Ukime. Nah, no one's behind us.

But why do I feel so…cold?

****

~ Chapter V…Act III ~ (Ness' point of view)

I ran across the creaky floor, avoiding the cracks. I was relieved and disappointed when I saw the scene. Konki was there. That was what relieved me. What disappointed me was that Pikachu and Pichu were being controlled by Junan. Sure, I hate them, but I think they're bad enough when they're not controlled by Junan!

"Hey Konki!" I yelled, "Need any help?"

"Sure do!" he yelled, "I can't get rid of these mice!"

"Glad to help." I said, smirking like Vegeta.

Konki grabbed what was left of his black cape and tore it off. I grabbed my backpack and tore it off my back and I tore off the sleeves of my T-shirt. I grabbed my baseball bat and pointed at the two mice and Junan. Junan laughed evilly and just sent some dark energy at us.

We ran at the two Pokemon while they ran at us. Konki slashed Pikachu with his sword. I bashed Pichu on the head repeatedly with my baseball bat. Pikachu sent a thunder jolt after us. We managed to dodge, but the jolt of thunder traveled up my bat and disintegrated it, reducing it to a pile of ashes.

That was the last straw.

I grabbed my yo-yo and grabbed Pikachu and Pichu with it. I pulled them in close and threw them upwards. Konki sent a gust of wind after them, creating a tornado. I used PK Flash on Junan and he disappeared.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Konki stopped the whirlwind and the two Pokemon dropped. They sauntered away dizzily. Konki and I gave each other a high-five and that was pretty hard to do. I had to jump up to Konki's height and high-five him.

"So Konki, I guess our main mission is to find the others." I said.

"Right." He nodded. "By the way, you can call me Nadare if you want to. No need to be so formal. Konki is my God's name." He winked.

Wha? God name? Konki, or rather Nadare, is a God? No, can't be. But why not? Anything's possible.

****

~ Chapter V…Act IV ~ (Marth's point of view)  


We've been walking up in a spiral staircase for about ten minutes and nothing has happened! I wonder if Rey knows what he's doing. I'm going to find out.

"Rey, are you SURE you know what we're doing?" I demanded.

Rey just glared back at me. So…that probably means, "Yes, I know and shut up." Fine, if he wants me to shut up, I'll do so.

"Marth, look down there." Roy pointed below us.

I looked. I gasped when I saw the sight. It was Ukime and…was that Junan…with her? This is not good. I know what Ukime and Junan can do. They can fuse. But we can't just jump at them. I mean, that'll put us at a disadvantage.

"Hurry." I heard a dull voice say.

Oh right, I forgot about Rey. He's just as stiff and emotionless as ever. If I remember correctly from what Konki had said about Rey, he doesn't have faith in ANYONE. That can't be right, there has to be at least one person he believes in! Is there?

Anyway, Rey continued walked and Roy and I decided to ignore Ukime and Junan for now. They both looked pretty worn out. They need to be at their full power to fuse anyway.

"Anyone up there?" we heard a faint voice call out. "Anyone?"

"That sounded like Ness!" I yelled and I pulled off the board that I was standing on.

Sure enough, Ness, Konki, and…Mewtwo! They were all there!  
"Finally!" I yelled, "Where'd you find Mewtwo?"

"I was down here!" Mewtwo yelled back, "I don't have enough power to float or teleport however!"

"Okay, we can find some way to get you guys." Roy yelled down. "Just stay calm. We're going to find some way!"

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Comments and Random Notes

Sennen Spirit: Finally, I was on such a delay! Sorry people, I was busy. And I just didn't really feel like writing. And add to that the fact I got Wave Race: Blue Storm and I LOVE the game! Oh, and I got two more muses, Akari Hayami and Ryota Hayami. Come out and say hi guys!

Akari/Ryota: Aiyah!

Sennen Spirit/Ness/Bakura: Wha?

Akari/Ryota: Sorry, hi people!

Sennen Spirit: Did you know "aiyah" means "ouch" in Korean?

Akari: No, we're Japanese siblings.

Ness: Whatever. Anyway, how's the story going to come out? And HOW AM NADARE AND I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THE HOLE!?

Bakura: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Ness, you're NOT going to get out of the hole yelling. Besides, that's up to The Kefka Fanatic.

Ryota: So, anyway, what's exactly this story about? And who's The Kefka Fanatic?

Ness: You're new here. Anyway, The Kefka Fanatic is one of Sennen Spirit's favorite authors along with Cybat, Archangel Elf, Culex576, Akie, Link and Comet, Rita of EP, Areatha, Defender of Opinions, and others I won't name.

Akari: I like this story. I want The Kefka Fanatic, whoever she is, to put up more soon.

Sennen Spirit/Ness: Don't we all.

Bakura: Bye everyone!


End file.
